


The Real Thing

by queerness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, this is actual shit im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerness/pseuds/queerness
Summary: i saw Isak deepthroating a bottle and this shit happened wOO





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short because i'm too self conscious about my work to make anything longer sORRY 
> 
> this is also my first SKAM fic sooo rip.

Even gently flicked the cigarette in his between his fingers, letting the light breeze take the ashes from the tip and the smoke from his mouth. He was on the balcony, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and socks, because “the apartment smells horrible” when he smokes inside. He was fine, though. The warm sun made his skin tingle and thoughts run is the right direction.

“Eveeeeen,” Isak whined from the bed. “Come back.”

When Even turned, he saw Isak hugging his pillow. The younger boy’s hair was a mess and his vibrant eyes found Even’s. The sight was honestly too innocent for someone who'd just tried to fight a complete stranger on the street. Even put the cigarette in the ashtray by the door as he walked in, joining Isak on the bed.

The were silent for a few minutes, the only noise were the cars on the street below them and their breath. Even was running his hands through Isak’s hair while the latter was scrolling through Instagram. As usual, they were looking at it together. Until Isak’s phones dinged. It was a video of Isak.

**_Fra Bronas_ **  
_brooooo_  
_how did I think you were straight_ **_?_ **

Isak played the video, and regret instantly seeped into every atom in his body when he realized what it was.

“Baby, what the _fuck_?” Even laughed loudly. Isak groaned as he buried his head into his boyfriend neck. He knew his face was red, he could feel it.

**_Til Bronas_ **  
_Why the fuck do you have that?_

**_Fra Bronas_ **  
_I don't remember but it's fucking hilarious_  
_Blackmail??_  
_I can send it to Even_

**_Til Bronas_ **  
_He just saw it and he's been laughing for three full minutes_

**_Fra Bronas_ **  
_I would be too_  
_He’s seen the real thing tho which is what makes it so funny_

**_Til Bronas_ **  
_I’m going to block you_

“He’s right. I've seen the real thing, and it's much better,” Even whispered. After laughing for literally five minutes, he still had a smile on his face. He softly kissed Isak’s neck. “The real thing feels so good.”

Isak lifted his head, letting Even have more access to his neck. “Yeah, the real thing is way better.” 

 

 

 


End file.
